The Story of Riomet: The Super Boy
The Story of Riomet: The Super Boy is a movie made by ET, Omi & Brian because they were bored. Summary A boy named Riomet was at school being teased. When he got his pants stolen by his teacher he ran out of the class crying and turned into a really fast, super angry dragon alien. He started running around the school, pulling everyone's pants down. When he calmed down, he discovered that he had the ability to transform into monsters whenever he felt like it, as long as he concentrated. Then, he left school and began travelling the world saving people: Until someone began trying to destroy him. Plot Riomet was sitting in class when he heard an explosion in the science block. He heard the loud speaker turn on. The principle sighed, 'even on the last day, aliens all the time! Riomet, report to the science department.' Riomet stood up and walked over to the classroom that he saw flames coming from. There was a Pyronite standing there, setting fire to the class. Riomet concentrated and began transforming. First he grew, taller and fatter, then a hat appeared on his head. His arms turned into sticks and his body became a snow-man's. 'Frosty!' he shouted. He shot a whole bunch of ice at the Pyronite, freezing it. His snow body melted and he became just a hat, he flew over the fire and became a snow-man made of fire. 'Ready for this trick' he said to the Pyronite that was laying frozen on the floor. He took off his hat and began absorbing the fire through it. When most of the fire was absorbed, he became a snow-man made of water. He extinguished the final amounts of fire. 'Now to deal with you' Riomet said as he looked at the Pyronite, but it wasn't there. It had stood up and was jumping out of the window. He shot a final flame at one of the most hazardous and flamable chemical. 'Terraspin!' he shouted as he quickly began transforming. He spun quickly as he blew the vial the window and away from the school. 'Buzzshock!' he shouted as he shrunk into the electricity alien's form. Buzzshock flew out the window and after the Pyronite. 'Get back here!' he shouted. When Riomet finally caught up with the Pyronite, he divided into 3 Buzzshocks. They each grabbed part of the Pyronite and electrocuted it. The Pyronite fell unconscious as the Buzzshock clones dragged him under the ground into a cage filled with criminal aliens. 'New cellmate!' Riomet called. 'Spirit Pincer!' he shouted as he transformed. He grew larger and grey. His legs disappeared and his arms became pincers. He remained intangible from when he was Buzzshock. He flew back out of the ground and onto the surface. 'Whew, what a start to the day...' Riomet sighed. Then, he was attacked by a Methanosien. 'Oh great, here we go. Megabite!' he shouted and he transformed. Riomet (as Megabite, duh) rammed at the Methanosian, but he jumped and shoots fire at his head. Riomet then began concentrating, and transformed. "Stick Man!" He shouts. Riomet summoned a water gun and shoots it at the Methanosian, but he blocked it with a bunches of vines. The Methanosian then starts throwing seeds at Riomet, and Riomet was wrapped in..you know...plants and stuff. "HA!" The Methanosian says. "Meh." Riomet says as he easily cuts the vines with an axe. Riomet then cloned, and each clones summoned a weapon. "Attack!!" the real Riomet says. The clones (and Riomet) starts charging at the Methanosian, shooting their guns at him. "HA! I can regenerate." The Methanosian says as he regenerated. The Methanosian then created a fire tornado, and it began killing all of the clones. "I think I need some fireproof suits..." Riomet says as he summoned a fireproof armor and put it on. Riomet then summoned a big water sword and slashed it at the Methanosian, then began concentrating again and transformed into Echo Echo. "Echo Echo!" Riomet shouts. Riomet then cloned, and Wall of Sound-ed the Methanosian. The Methanosian fainted. Omi's turn... To Be Written... To Be Written... To Be Written... To Be Written... Characters *Riomet Villains *Pyronite *Methanosian Aliens Used *VLOCT (Off-Screen) *Frosty *Terraspin *Buzzshock *Megabite Trivia *Riomet is a combination of Brian, Omi and ET. (Ri bRIan; Om OMernoy; Et ET.) Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Movies Category:Specials